His Little Whispers
by InKoHolIcXxxEeaTeR
Summary: Kaname disagrees with what Zero has been doing to himself, in fact, he hates it, but how would Zero know...what the pureblood hides so well?


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Vampire Knight! :'(**

**Warning:**** Nothing really…Umm…Mild violence(?), mentions of suicide attempts (If you want to see it that way; I did), self-harm, OOC-ness, implied boy x boy for those of you who don't know, and, for all you romance-loving-saps(I'm one too!), this isn't really romantic…Maybe if you squint, cant your head to the side, and spray your eyes with perfume.**

**But, anyway, I'd like to mention that I wrote this for a class assignment(Can you believe we only did Creative Writing for the last week of school! DX What kind of bull is that?). My teacher didn't know that it's a fan fiction and I think she probably thought that it was in a girl's POV…I never really give any clues that could incline a person to think that my stories are in a guy's POV, but that's besides the point(Whichever that may be). I'm pretty sure you guys will be able to figure out who is who. Also, I got a perfect A on this assignment(Hope that doesn't come off as arrogant), but reviews are up to the readers, of course! :D I like to think my writing has improved, so hope you enjoy and REVIEW. Even if you don't like it, tell me why(Preferably in a respectful manner) and I'll try to improve! ****J**

**One last thing: I have my reasons for giving this story its title, "His Little Whispers", and if you know why, then, you know. **

…**Enjoy!… :p**

I pressed my nails against the face of my palms until I felt the familiar drops of crimson bead out like small pieces of scarlet glass. Lifting my gaze up to his stare, my eyes widened a fraction as his intense glare bore into me, analyzing my every blink, flinch, and twitch.

Brown eyes pivoted diagonal lines across the expanse of my body, quickly dissecting the tiniest of body movements. His trailing eyes left behind splotches of sweat gathered wherever his stare would land, leaving my body feeling heavier with anxiety, even more so when his gaze fell upon my face.

He canted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes into intimidating slits of gilded orbs, "I can see you've been up to no good," he accused in a hushed tone, which made it all the more condescending, to know that he would take my emotions so calmly, crushing them without a thought.

My eyes roamed the room dizzily, searching for something else to focus on, anything: the plush, red carpet that had footprints indented, the glass surface of the coffee table that had smudged hearts traced over it, or the winding designs at the edges of the wall.

But in the end, his hateful glower deemed itself more important.

He walked towards me and I inwardly winced as he took both my wrists in his steel-like grasp, revealing the crescent-shaped wounds.

Taking an idle glance at the cuts, he rubbed the thin openings together to combine the grime from the creases of my hands with the crusting blood, "Pathetic, really," he stated, the thin line of his lips curving into a smug grin.

He caught sight of my wide-eyed stare and gripped my wrists with more force, preventing me from looking away. I couldn't breathe; my constricting throat fought to voice a reply but the only thing that escaped my lips was a dry squeak that even I didn't recognize. I raised my chin up in a silent act of defiance, furrowing my eyebrows to further intensify my weak glare. He coward away mockingly and let my arms fall limp at my sides.

I rubbed the tips of my fingers against the hem of my sleeves in a futile attempt to calm myself, "Won't you come celebrate with me?" I asked, mirroring his cocky expression.

He narrowed his eyed in confusion, "Because only I can allow anyone to hurt me and only I can hurt myself," I said coolly, though I could see my vision blurring as my eyes began to water.

"Yes, indeed…" he said, his grin cracking for a moment, "…I can see you've done a good job at that as well…"

**Note:**** It's weird how I don't like reading depressing stories, but I love writing them(No, I'm not a sadist). I hope it was to your liking and REVIEW! XD I'll get sad if you don't! :'( But I really have no way of knowing whether or not you do…Rambling…Sorry ****J****.**

***toodles***


End file.
